Journey and choices of a Lifetime
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Lizzy's descendent has inherited Ciel's old manor, not knowing that Ciel, Sebastian and the reborn Pluto live there. They offer her immortality and a family will she take it? What happens when angels come and brainwash her? Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi, Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I only own anything in this fic that's new.

* * *

><p>"Here we are young miss," a stiff British lawyerbusiness man spat out to his now dead client's only living relative.

The relative in question was an American girl who's long hair was according to her bio supposed to be black instead of hot pink, though it did match her shirt and her eyes a brilliant blue, almost like sapphires. Her ears were pierced four times in each ear and her she had a nose ring even though she was only 14. She wore black lipstick, black eye liner, hot pink eyeshadow, a hot pink shirt and a black miniskirt with black combat boots. Why did this bratty little punk inherit this grand manor and a noble title from the old lady who used to live here. Sure this kid was the only grandchild of the old lady's long lost brother but he had been waiting for years for the old hag to kick the bucket so he could get his hands on this manor and turn it into a hotel. Said girl looked around taking it all in, not that she would get any more then a look if he had anything to say about it.

"As you may of heard this house is a reconstruction of the second Phantomhive manor that burned down several years ago, it's said that the last Earl of the family; your Great-grandmother's cousin on her mother's side, and his loyal butler vanished not even a year after words. Now their ghosts haunt this house to this very day," said the lawyer/business man lying to the young woman.

"Oh really?" said the girl not looking at the man but at a painting of the relative that was said to haunt the manor.

Up in the rafters, watching the two, were two males. The smaller one looked like an 18 year old version of the male in portrait the other was taller with black hair red eyes, his arm draped around the smaller's shoulders.

The girl then turned to the lawyer, "Well then it is a good thing that ghosts and things that go bump in the night do not frighten me. So you have no need to try and scare me out of this house," she turned back around, "Hear me oh ghosts of my great-grandmother's cousin Ciel and his loyal butler, I am Dreama Phantomhive; the new head of the Phantomhive family. I had my name officially and legally changed before I came here so this is my home now."

The lawyer stared at her, this girl was insane, then he ran out of the house in pure fear as she watched.

"Well that was fun," she said crossing her arms before she sighed, "Oh well, I have unpacking to do so I'd better get started."

In the rafters the shorted male turned to the taller, "Well, Sebastian, what do you think of her?"

"She certainly has an interesting first name, she's also rather gutsy. I'd have to say she reminds me of you when you still a human in some ways, my beloved Ciel. Though her fashion sense leaves something to be desired."

Ciel leaned against the taller male, "I became a demon then ordered you to stay with me forever. Despite your wanting to devour my soul we fell in love and became mates."

Sebastian ran his fingers thought his lover's hair, "Maybe we should take her in, she is an orphan and when you were human you loved to hold parties for them and sponsor orphanages."

"We shall reveal ourselves to her in due time my love," replied Ciel his eyes closing, as his former butler massaging scalp, "But I suppose that our future children wouldn't mind having an older sister."

The two demons watch the girl as she unpacked first her clothes, they noticed that she had few outfits that could be considered formal enough for a royal audience but they figured that they could help with that at a later time. Then her toiletries and beauty products followed by more irreplaceable items such as paintings, photos, and personal treasures. After a while they grew bored and went to check on the final member of their little family, the dog.

The two of them made there way through the forest that surrounded the grounds to a hidden underground cave where Pluto the demon dog now lived. The dog happily tackled his Alpha in human form, he was curious about the new scent on the grounds and he couldn't wait to meet it. He whimpered in excitement, rubbing his head against his Alpha's chest. This Pluto wasn't the original one but he had been born from the original's bones. But just like the first Pluto he had an undying loyalty to Sebastian and Ciel, mostly Sebastian.

The former butler scratched the demon dog behind the ear, making him pant happily, "Shall we return?"

Ciel nodded, Sebastian picked up the hound in human form and they leaped back to the manor to continue their watching of Dreama. When they got back they found the new owner of the house was sorting out her new bathroom when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror.

"Oops! I forgot all about these!" she said removing three of the four sets of earrings and the nose ring, running her finger under it afterwords, "That's better. Boy it was fun fooling that old coot. I should wash the dye out of my hair but I'll handle it when I bathe."

"Hmm...Interesting, seems she was pulling a trick on that lawyer, that explains why there are no other punk clothes in her possession," said Ciel stroking Pluto's hair as the dog rested his head on the former human's lap.

"She's clever, rather like a fox, which she seems to be fond of if those dolls and paintings of her's are any indication," added Sebastian, standing beside his lover and master.

After a long day of unpacking and arranging her things Dreama went into the bathroom. She took the detachable shower head in the tub, shampooed her hair then rinsed, the water turning pink with dye as her true hair color was shown. The girl threw her head back, a towel resting on her shoulders, sending water droplets flying. She wrapped the towel around her hair before filling the tub and stepping inside.

"Ah..." she sighed, "I needed this, nothing like a hot bath after unpacking."

Once she was done bathing she changed into a pair of clean panties and a set of light blue, comfortably loose flannel pajamas, braided her hair she then hopped on her new bed that was partly covered with stuffed toys. She then snuggled under then new covers and went to sleep. The trio of supernatural creatures waited until the grandfather clock downstairs finished striking midnight before making their move. Pluto was so eager that he hopped onto the bed and started sniffing Dreama, not realizing that she had woken when his weight shifted the bed. Carefully she grasped the mostly metallic blue, dense foam handle of a painted toy sword that she had hidden under the covers. When the demon hound got closer to her head she swung, smacking him on the head, making him yelp and sending him running to hide.

The girl then turned on the lamp, her weapon still poised to strike, though inexpertly, "Who's there?"

"Good evening young miss," said Sebastian bowing to her, "I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"Wait...I thought Sebastian Michaelis was the name of my Great-grandmother's cousin's butler...Oh I get it, you must be related to the one that worked for the last Earl," said the girl, "So...are you supposed to work for me or something?"

"Not quite," said Ciel coming out of the shadows.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Dreama asked glaring, "If you two are some bozos that greedy lawyer hired to try to scare me then you are so out of fucking luck."

"You're 14! Where the bloody hell did you learn that language?" snapped Ciel, shock evident on his face.

"I grew up in an apartment building in New York, I may not have the accent but it still had an effect on me," she replied with a shrug, her hands covered by the sleeves of her pajama top, "Now tell me who you are!"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive," answered the former Earl crossing his arms, Pluto peaking out from behind his legs.

"Pfff! Yeah right, Ciel Phantomhive was the same age as my Great-grandmother Elizabeth, who mind you was once his fiancee as well as his cousin," said Dreama snickering, gesturing to Ciel, "And you're obliviously not much older then me, my guess would be eighteen or nineteen at most."

At that point both males' eyes glowed red, causing the girl to fall back onto the bed on her butt as Sebastian snapped his fingers and the lights went on, "What are those? Contacts? And how did you turn on the lights?"

"We are demons, as well as mates, and we are here to make you an offer. How would you like a new family, we know that you're an orphan," said Sebastian smiling at her as his and Ciel's visible eye turned back to their normal colors.

The young female let out a small yelp as she pinched her arm to check to see if she was dreaming which she wasn't.

"Ok...then why are you showing yourselves to me? Why not to my Great-aunt Marisa?" was what came out of Dreama's mouth next, as she shifted her legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"You are the first person to live in this house since the servants I left it to died. Marisa didn't live here, she only inherited the house from her mother who bought it after the last of my old servants died," explained Ciel, sitting on the bed next to his only living human relative, "Though I'm surprised how well you are taking this."

Dreama sighed, "My pen friend told me that England was weird but she didn't say it was this weird. Anyways the reason why I reacted as I did is that I'm a pretty open minded young woman. That and my pen friend told me a lot of really weird things she had dreams about, her boyfriend is pretty weird too."

"Could you tell us ?" requested Sebastian pulling up a chair.

"Well my friend; Sadaf, is the daughter of the Indian Ambassador for this country. We became close pen friends after we started to exchange letters via school project, we even started communicating though e-mail and over the phone. Anyways she says that she's been having dreams that she's a boy during the late 1800s, apparently she lives out his daily life each night. After a while, when she got to his teen years she saw him save a man who looks, talks, and acts just like her boyfriend they even have the same name; Agni. Oh, I nearly forgot, I arranged to met them at the mall later this week once I get moved in..." she trailed off before yawning.

"I think we should continue this discussion in the morning. Come Sebastian, Pluto," said Ciel, getting up and walking out of the room followed by the other.

The next morning the new head of the Phantomhive house walked to her new bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed before walking down to kitchen to make herself some breakfast, forgetting the events of the night before. As she walked past the living room she saw a huge silvery white dog with red eyes and a flaming tail gnawing on a big bone, making the poor girl's jaw drop and stare.

Ciel walked into the living room, buttoning his top, "Oh, good morning. I guess we forgot to tell you that Pluto was a demon hound."

"Wait, wasn't Pluto that dude that I hit with my hand painted Nerf N-force longsword last night?" asked the girl blinking.

"He turns into a human when he gets excited, watch out, he breathes fire in both forms," said the former human shrugging, "Come, Sebastian will of made breakfast."

"You two eat?" asked Dreama as they walked into the dinning room where Sebastian was serving up french toast with syrup, juice, milk and tea to drink.

"Usually demons like Ciel and myself eat human souls as payment at the end of contracts but after Ciel became a demon the two of us swore of human souls. Our diet now consists of human food as well as the souls of animals like rats and wild birds," answered the older demon.

"Ok...So...you can turn me into a demon if I choose to accept your offer?" asked the teen.

"If you wish, mind you most of the time demons don't age past 18," said Ciel, "And we can adopt you as our daughter."

"Could I get back to you on that? You guys can stay here if you want, personally I'd hate to live in this big old house alone so I'm happy for the company."

"Sure, Dreama, that means dreamer right?" said Ciel as they ate.

"Yep, my mom said she named me that since when she was pregnant with me she daydreamed a lot. So she named me Dreama. That and she thought it sounded pretty. While we're on the topic of names what should I be calling you guys?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Our names will do for now," said Ciel smiling back at her.

This could work out well.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Anyone wanna guess who Sadaf is? Guesses get a cookie, right guesses get two cookies.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! ChocoTaiyaki121 gets three cookies, two for guessing right and one extra for being the first reviewer, Promcat and CalahLoverOfAnime get two for also guessing right.

* * *

><p>After a few days of unpacking, arranging, keeping Pluto from tearing things up, and getting to know each other better it was the day they planed on going to the mall. The former Earl was dressed in a gray tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, his usual eyepiece, white sneakers, and a black hooded jacket. Sebastian wore black slacks, gray shoes, and a white tee-shirt covered by navy hoodie. Dreama was dressed in faded blue jeans, navy blue sneakers, a dark purple Flashion top, which made it look like she had a wide necked sweater that hugged her upper arms over a tank top. Her black hair was now partly covered by a purple beret. On her back was a backpack purse shaped like the Futom Rabbit.<p>

"Ok! Let's head out!" cried the girl pumping her fist in the air as they exited the house.

"Two questions, how are we going to get to the mall and what is that on your back? It looks a lot like a Futom Rabbit," said Ciel crossing his arms.

Dreama pointed to car parked nearby, "I figured that Sebastian can drive and this is the Futom Rabbit bag. I helped design it so I get a cut of the sales. Great Aunt Marisa ran the Futom toy company and I would send her designs for things. How do you think I could afford all those stuffed animals, books, mangas, and other things? Of course now I'm in charge of the company..."

As Sebastian drove Ciel turned to look at his cousin's descendent, the girl before him didn't remind him that much of Lizzy at first, with her strait black hair and blue eyes. Now that he had gotten to know her better he could tell that she was a lot like the blond.

"So, Sebastian is supposed to be the caretaker for the manor and I'm your distant cousin and now your guardian. The reason why I didn't inherit the manor was that you were a closer relation to Marisa then I," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, that's what we agreed on Ciel."

"I wonder what you'll say happened to your eye," added Sebastian as he parked the car.

"That he lost it in a car accident," suggested Dreama as they walked towards the entrance.

"Dreama! It is you!" cried a tan, purple haired, golden eyed girl running over and hugging the black haired girl.

The girl was dressed in a yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with what looked like the Futom bear version of Dreama's bag. She was followed by a tan boy in a green turtle neck and cream colored slacks, his right hand covered in bandages, with white hair and gold eyes which widened when he saw the two demons.

"Sadaf! This is so cool! I see you got the Futom Bear bag I sent you!" cheered Dreama hugging the tan girl back.

"_Sebastian,"_ Ciel thought to his lover, _"Does she remind you of someone?"_

Sebastian glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye, _"If you mean Prince Soma then yes she does. Do you think that she's his reincarnation?"_

_"I don't know, she just might be. That would explain the dreams Dreama mentioned. I think that her boyfriend is Agni's reincarnation. I think he know who we are."_

"So this is the famous Miss Dreama," said Agni, smiling gently offering her his hand.

"How do you do? Sadaf mentioned you a great deal in her letters and e-mails," replied Dreama shaking the offered hand, "This is my distant cousin and my guardian; Ciel, and the caretaker of my manor; Sebastian."

"Hi," said Sadaf smiling at them.

"Hello," said Ciel.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Sebastian.

"Ok, so why don't you boys go to the arcade or something, Dreama and I have a salon appointment to get ready for her inauguration with the Queen tonight," said Sadaf kissing Agni on the cheek before she and Dreama ran off.

Once the white haired male was sure the girls were out of hearing range he turned to the two demons and said, "How are you two still alive? Were you reincarnated like Lord Soma and myself?"

"Looks like he recognizes us," said Sebastian smirking at his lover.

"I noticed," said Ciel giving his mate a dirty look before turning to the Indian male, "As for why we're still around; Sebastian and I are demons."

"Wait, you mean you're not human? Were you guys always like this?" asked Agni scratching his head.

gSebastian yes, me not so much. Do you remember the card we sent with that sweet?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, but it said you had died that day," said Agni as they walked to the food court for ice cream.

"In a way, I had. I died as a human that fateful day and was reborn as a demon," answered Ciel, "For some reason Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to jab me in the stomach."

The white haired male choked on his own spit, "What?"

gIt was to make sure he was fully awakened as a demon," replied Sebastian as they got closer to the front of the ice cream line.

Once the three males had gotten their ice cream and a table Agni explained what was up with him. Apparently due to his blessed arm when he was reincarnated he kept his memories as well as his blessed arm, as for Soma/Sadaf he/she was slowly regaining his/her memories.

"Interesting," said Sebastian licking his chocolate ice cream cone, "Either way, it is good to see you again old friend."

"Back at cha," said Agni who had strawberry.

"Modern slang is so confusing," moaned Ciel who had vanilla.

Agni couldn't help but laugh at that. The trio finished their ice cream before heading over to the arcade. The Indian male took to the Basketball shoot while the two demons played air hockey.

"Yoo-hoo, oh boys, we're here," they heard Sadaf coo a while later.

They turned to see the purple haired girl who had gotten her hair straitened and trimmed as well as her nails done. Beside her was Dreama, her black hair had been gently curled so that it was more wavy then curly, her nails had also been done.

The soon to be inaugurated Countess blushed looking at her feet, "How...do we look?"

"Both of you look lovely," said Agni, going over to his girlfriend and kissing her hand.

"Very nice," stated Sebastian.

"Beautiful," added Ciel, giving his distant cousin a smile.

The two girls giggled. That night the two demons were dressed in tuxedos and waiting for Dreama to come down so they could head to the palace. Just as Ciel was about to loose his patience with the girl Dreama came down the stairs. On top of her now wavy hair was a headband made of Amethyst and milk Quartz as were her dangling earrings, and necklace. Her dress was lavender and strapless, over her shoulders was a light blue silky shawl, white stockings and purple pumps. She had a bit of clear lip-gloss on but other the that she wore no make up.

Ciel offered the younger female his arm which she took smiling.

"Shall we?" asked Sebastian opening the door for the two.

"Lets," said Dreama, her voice slightly higher in pitch from nerves.

Sebastian squeezed her hand gently as she helped her into the car trying to reassure the young soon-to-be noble. Once they got to the palace Sebastian helped his lover out first then Dreama. Once they were inside Dreama separated from the two males who went to stand beside Agni and Sadaf. The female was dressed in a sapphire blue Sari (AN: A type of dress from India), blue Sharqi slippers, and a blue veil. The male was wearing red Shalwar pants, a red Sherwani, black dress shoes and a red turban.

"Dreama looks so pretty!" squealed Sadaf clapping her hands, the bangles on her wrists clanging and clinking.

"She even surprised us when we saw her," commented Ciel.

"Wow," replied Agni as Dreama approached the queen and curtsied before her.

"I dub thee, Countess Phantomhive," said the queen.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is short, we got a new puppy that I named Zoe and I had insperation problems.<p> 


End file.
